


The Comfort of the Stars

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I'm sorry I can't write dialogue, More Fluff, Stars, but this has a sappy af ending so hopefully that'll make up for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aziraphale has always dreamed of touching the stars, so Crowley, being the good demon husband that he is, helps him do just that.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	The Comfort of the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is an idea I came up with at one am and I just had to write it down.
> 
> Also, this is only my second fic, so if it doesn't seem like I know what I'm doing, that's why.

“It’s breathtaking, isn’t it my dear?”

Crowley and Aziraphale lay under a starry night sky, gazing up at it.

“It really is.”, Crowley said, smiling.

There was a pause as the two of them searched for constellations in the sky.

Finally, Aziraphale said, “You know, I’ve always wondered what it would be like to touch a star. I mean, given our celestial status, I don’t believe it would do us any harm, and they just look so stunning.”

Crowley had a glint in his eye as Aziraphale said this, and turned to him with his hand outstretched. “I can show you, if you like.”

Aziraphale looked quizzical. 

“I can help you touch the stars. C’mon.”

Aziraphale took his hand and suddenly everything went dark. He felt a strange sensation, something he would suppose felt like teleportation. It was an odd feeling, but not bad.

When his eyesight readjusted, he saw a bright orange-yellow colored ball of light. All around him was darkness, with the exception of the other glowing stars all over the place. Funnily enough, it wasn't frightening; It felt peaceful and calming. 

Crowley led Aziraphale over to the star in front of them, never letting go of his hand even after they arrived. 

Aziraphale gazed at the star in awe while walking around it, his eyes lighting up like a child’s on Christmas Day. 

“I made this one myself. Quite proud of it, actually.”

“It’s even more wonderful up close.”, said Aziraphale, breathlessly. 

He reached out a hand towards the star, but hesitated. He turned to Crowley, who nodded and smiled reassuringly. When his hand touched it, he expected it to be blinding hot, but instead felt a warmess, something not unlike his hot cacao. He let the feeling take him over, relaxing him and melting all his worries away. 

Once he felt completely content, he pulled his hand away and looked to Crowley. He didn’t say anything, but his eyes and soft smile made it clear to him that he was saying ‘Thank you.’

Crowley and Aziraphale walked back quietly and appeared back on the grass under the stars. And as they walked away, the stars seemed to shine just a bit brighter.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank my friends on twitter for encouraging me to post this and helping me out! I never would have had the courage to post it here without you guys! <3


End file.
